


Derek's Birthday

by midnightrockerchick



Series: family [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, cuteness, sterek kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 05:25:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightrockerchick/pseuds/midnightrockerchick
Summary: Stiles throws Derek a surprise party!





	Derek's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated :)  
> I apologize in advance for any mistakes!
> 
> Lydia and Isaac are both Derek and Stiles adopted kids.
> 
> Lydia: 6 years old  
> Isaac: 4 years old  
> Lydia was adopted at age 4, Isaac at 3.

“Lydia brush your hair!”

“Isaac don’t put your wolf in your cereal!”

Stiles has no idea why he decided to throw his husband a surprise party.  He also has no idea why he decided to do it last minute.  Well, I guess he does know the answer to that.  Raising two kids, writing a novel, and keeping the house running sure can occupy a guy’s thoughts, so yes Stiles forgot about Derek’s upcoming birthday until Laura called and asked if Stiles was planning anything.  That does not mean he is a bad husband!  Stiles felt so bad that he told Laura that he was throwing a surprise party, which is how Stiles ended up here, the morning of the surprise party, running around like a chicken with its head cut off.

It’s Derek’s birthday, which is why Stiles is dealing with getting his two kids ready for school by himself, while his handsome Alpha husband is asleep upstairs.  Stiles had insisted that Derek get another hour of sleep, before going to work, and that he’d be able to take care of the kids.  He was wrong.

“Lydia did you finish your cereal?” Stiles asks his red-headed daughter.

“Yes Papa!” She chirps, bouncing out of her seat.  Stiles smiles down at his daughter, his smile faltering as he spots Lydia’s tangled, wild bedhead.

“Lydia I told you to brush your hair,” Stiles huffs, cleaning up her dirty plates.  “Go do it now.  I don’t want you to be late.”

Lydia nods and runs out of the room toward the bathroom where her hairbrush is kept.  Stiles then turns his attention to Isaac who is talking to his beloved black wolf stuffed animal lovably named, Wolfie.  His son has, for once, not gotten any cereal or milk on his wolf, which gives Stiles one less thing to do.

“Isaac baby,” Stiles says lifting him out of his seat.  “Why don’t you and Wolfie go watch some cartoons while I go check on Lydia?”

Isaac snuggles into the crook of Stiles neck as he nods slowly.  Isaac is much more snuggly and touch hungry than Lydia and loves to be in either Stiles or Derek’s arms always.  Kneeling Stiles places Isaac on the floor, his son running toward the living room.  Stiles watches Isaac’s tight blonde curls bounce as he runs, Stiles wondering what he did to get so lucky.

Stiles is married to a sexy wolf man and has two amazing kids, what more could he ask for.  Two years after Stiles and Derek married Lydia came into their life.  Stiles is a writer and sometimes he needs to get out of the house and write in a quiet space, which is why he found himself that day in the quiet section of the library, which is when Stiles met Lydia.  At the time she was only four, a little girl with crazy messy red hair.  She was at the library with the other orphans from the local orphanage.  What made her stand out in Stiles eyes was when she walked over to the quiet area.

The area was for adults, but Lydia didn’t seem to care.  She walked over confident with a book under her arm made for someone three years older than herself.  Lydia took the seat next to Stiles and Stiles was so amazed by the fiery little orphan he couldn’t help but watch her devour the book, which should be way too advanced for her.  Lydia and Stiles started talking and Stiles fell in love.  He ran home that night and told Derek over and over about the insanely smart orphan with the red hair.  He forced his husband to meet her and after one meeting at the orphanage Derek and Stiles were both smitten.  That was two years ago, Lydia now six and in Kindergarten.  Stiles cannot believe how quick time has flown.

Since then they added another, Isaac.  Derek was the one who found Isaac.  He was saved from his father who was abusing him when he was three.  Derek was surprised to find that Isaac was a werewolf.  After he learned that Derek knew immediately that he was going to adopt Isaac.  Isaac was the two first adopted him was so shy and timid.  He was scared of pretty much everything and thought that Stiles and Derek were going to hurt him.  After six months of patience Isaac finally came out of his shell.  He started to laugh, craved hugs and kisses, and wanted to play with his sister every second.

They have had Isaac a little of a year now, Isaac now four.  Isaac is like any other four year old now.  He sometimes gets scared and acts timid around strangers, but when he feels safe he is loud and boisterous, building Lego houses and letting Lydia dress him up.

“What are you doing?” Stiles squeaks as he steps into the downstairs bathroom where Lydia was supposed to be brushing her hair.  Instead Lydia’s hair is completely un-brushed, with the addition of butterfly clips now entangled.

“Doing my hair papa,” Lydia answers, as if it was no big deal.

“Lydia,” Stiles sighs, scooping her into his arms and placing them on the bathroom counter.  “You have to brush your hair, before you put barrettes in.”

Lydia shakes her head vigorously, “No Papa my hair is too knotty!”  Lydia always hates getting her hair brushed, and Stiles does not blame her.  Unlike her brother’s hair which never gets knotty, hers gets messy very easily and can turn into a rats nest in a few minutes.  Brushing her hair is always a painful experience, the brush catching on the knots and tugging her head viscously.

“Don’t worry baby, Papa will get the detangling spray,” Stiles says, going into a drawer and grabbing it.  This new spray has actually been working and making the hair brushing much easier.  Lydia also likes it because its pink and has a cartoon octopus on it.

Stiles makes quick work of the clips and brushes the knots out with expertise.  He never thought that he would be such an expert with a hair brush, but here he is, knowing how to make three different types of braids.

“Okay princess,” Stiles chirps, picking Lydia up.  “Let’s grab your brother and get you two to school.  I don’t want you two being late.”

“Nope,” Lydia exclaims.  “Valedictorians aren’t late.”

Stiles laughs at this.  He had said this once to Derek, when the two were late to bringing Lydia to school.  Now Lydia will repeat this any time the family is late.  Stiles already knows that Lydia will be his little Valedictorian some day.  Placing a big kiss on Lydia’s cheek, Stiles enters the living room and places her on the rug.

“Lydia can you go get you and Isaac’s bags while I help him get his shoes on?”

Lydia doesn’t answer, instead she rushes out of the room as fast as a blur.  Lydia’s a human like him, but sometimes Stiles swears she sometimes runs as fast as a werewolf.

“Okay Izzy let’s put your shoes on,” Stiles sings, moving toward the couch.  Isaac doesn’t answer, too engulfed into the cartoon.  So Stiles startles his little werewolf pup, by lifting him off the couch.  As soon as Isaac realizes that Stiles is the one picking him up, he grabs on tightly and hugs Stiles.

“Isaac lets leave Wolfie on the couch,” Stiles tells.  Stiles crosses his fingers as he says this, making Isaac leave Wolfie is always a struggle.

“But…” Isaac starts.  Stiles, out of the corner of his eye, spots his lip start to quiver, and knows he has to nip that in the bud fast or he’s going to get a full blown tantrum.

“You don’t want him to get lost or dirty right?”

Isaac thinks about this and nods slowly.

“Which is why we’re going to leave him on the couch.  He can watch TV and keep me company when you’re not here.  You know I get so lonely when you, your sister, and Daddy are out.”

Isaac thinks again, and decides to place Wolfie carefully onto the couch.  Stiles is so happy that he doesn’t throw a tantrum, which is the last thing he needs today, that he places multiple kisses all over Isaac’s face.  He basks in the attention, a smile glued on his face.

“Okay pup,” Stiles tells.  “Let’s put on your shoes.”

Stiles quickly puts Isaac’s light up batman sneakers on, while Lydia ties up her own.  Stiles then gets both kids in their car seats, with their backpacks.  As he pulls out of the driveway, Stiles exhales and thinks about everything he has to do today.  He has to get the decorations ready, make sure the kids make their father cards, get Derek to dinner on time, and get him home for the surprise party.

Speeding just a little, Stiles drops Isaac at pre-school first, then Lydia at Kindergarten.  Unlike Isaac who needs a hug and a kiss from both Lydia and Stiles, Lydia is the queen of Kindergarten and walks through the front doors, with her head held high and a smile on her face.  All Stiles gets is a quick “Luv ya” as she exits the car.

He laughs at how opposite his two kids are, and how perfect they are.  His mind flows with happy memories with the kids, when all of a sudden his phone rings.

Stiles: _Hello?_

Laura: _Stiles I wanted to go over the plans for tonight._

Stiles: _Okay. So I just dropped Isaac and Lydia of at school and by the time I get home Derek should have already left for work.  I’m going to collect all the decorations I bought and place them in the back closet for you guys to hang them up when we’re gone.  Around 12 o’clock I pick up Isaac, give him lunch, put him down for his afternoon nap, and by the time that’s all done I will have to go get Lydia.  When both kids are home I’m going to have them make cards for Derek.  Derek will get home around 4 and then we’re all going to go to dinner are going to go out for dinner.  I’ll text you when we leave and you guys can decorate the house.  We’ll get home around 7:30-8, and that’s when you’ll surprise him._

Laura: _Sounds like a plan.  Who’s coming again? I want to make sure that I have everyone’s numbers in case someone is running late._

Stiles: _You, Cora, Peter, Malia, Scott, Kira, Erica, Boyd, their daughter Helen, and Melissa and my dad._

Laura: _Yeah I have all their numbers.  Don’t worry Stiles this is going to be great!_

Stiles: _Okay, I hope you’re right.  See you tonight._

***

After Stiles got home he was like a bat out of hell.  He ran around the house, cleaning, collecting decorations and hiding them in the closet.  Time flew and before he knew it he was in the car going to pick up Isaac.  Stiles stands at the preschool doors waiting for Isaac.  Thoughts race through his mind, but all disappear when he sees his cute little man bouncing out of the preschool with his Spiderman backpack on his back.

“Papa!” Isaac squeals, hurdling himself into Stiles legs.

“How was your day Izzy?” Stiles laughs, picking Isaac up.

“Good I color a fwog picture,” Isaac explains, as Stiles carries him to the car.

“Wow, that sounds fun,” Stiles says, as he buckles his son into his car seat.  “You think you can draw another picture for Daddy’s birthday.”

“Today Daddy’s birthday!” Isaac screams, clapping his hands.  “Dat mean cake and pwesents!”

“You’re right pup,” Stiles laughs.

The drive home is quick, which is good because Stiles can tell that Isaac is hungry, and if Stiles has learned one thing being married to a werewolf and having a werewolf child is that you do not want to mess with them when they’re hungry.  Isaac is none for his monumental tantrums when hungry or tired.  And when they happened Isaac would sometimes lose control, his eyes would flash gold, and claws and fangs would appear.  After these tantrums Isaac usually bawls his eyes out, apologizing like crazy, fearful that Derek or Stiles will stop loving him.

Isaac bounds straight for the living room as soon as they enter the house, grabbing Wolfie from the couch.  Isaac rubs the wolf on his face, breathing in the scent.  Stiles knows he does this because of the scent the wolf holds.  It smells like pack, family.

“Isaac come into the kitchen and lets have some lunch,” Stiles hollers from the kitchen.  He quickly constructs a baloney sandwich, which he cuts into triangles and places on an Iron Man plate.

Stiles hears the pitter patter of Isaac’s little feet as he races into the kitchen.  He quickly climbs into his chair, shaking with excitement at the prospect of food.  As Stiles places the plate in front of his son, he can’t help, but think about how much his son has changed in the year they’ve had him.  Isaac was so scared when they first got him.  He had been attacked when a baby by an unknown alpha and was turned into a werewolf, and after that his father had beat him.  Isaac was so scared that Stiles and Derek would hit him.  What helped was that Lydia was fearless and a little bit of that rubbed off on Isaac.

Unlike Lydia who called Stiles Papa and Derek Daddy from day one, it took Isaac a month to feel comfortable enough to do it.  The day he did it was one of Stiles favorite days, along with his wedding, the day they adopted Lydia, the day they adopted Isaac, and the day Derek wore the batman boxers Stiles bought for him and always refused to wear.  It was a great day.  The family had spent the whole day at the playground, and were getting ice cream when it happened.  Before Isaac had been calling Stiles and Derek by their first names, which just always felt odd.  Isaac and Lydia were both super excited about getting ice cream, and out of nowhere Isaac exclaimed, “Papa Daddy I want chocolate!”

Stiles and Derek both made sure not to make a big deal out of it, not wanting to scare him.  The rest of the night Isaac called them Papa and Daddy, as if he had been doing it the entire time.  That night Stiles bawled his eyes out as Derek hugged him to his chest, tears glistening in his eyes, as they laid in bed.

“Save room for some grapes,” Stiles tells, as he places a bowl in front of his son.

Isaac whines at the grapes,hines at the  looking up at Stiles with big eyes.  Stiles knows that he’s been spending way too much time with his favorite uncle, Scott, and is already mastering his puppy dog look.

“Little wolf cubs need fruits and vegetables to grow big and strong,” Stiles explains, popping a grape into his own mouth.

“Papa wolves eat meat,” Isaac whimpers, his lip quivering.  “Grapes stupid.”

“Isaac!” Stiles warns as he makes himself a sandwich.

“Sorry Papa,” Isaac quietly whispers, knowing that he shouldn’t say stupid.

“It’s fine baby,” Stiles answers, finishing making his sandwich.

Isaac nods and starts eating his grapes.  Isaac actually likes vegetables and fruits and would eat them happily when they first adopted him.  Isaac started “hating” his vegetables and fruits one night when Lydia made the comment that she thought they were gross.  Immediately after she said that he started to “hate” them too.  Isaac looks up to his sister a ton and thinks she’s the best person ever.  He’s always emulating her, and will pretty much let her do anything, including letting her dress him up in princess dresses and paint his nails.

Isaac finishes his lunch before Stiles, and goes bounding into the living room with his wolf.  After Stiles finishes he cleans up and finds Isaac creating a mini house with Legos.

“Okay monkey,” Stiles chirps, scooping Isaac up, just as he finishes the roof, and spins him around in the air.  “Nap time.”

And Stiles really regrets saying that.

All of a sudden Isaac starts bawling, hugging Stiles so tightly.  Isaac usually doesn’t throw tantrums when he has to take a nap on weekdays.  He’s usually tired from pre-school and wants the nap.  On weekends though he does sometimes do this when he’s having fun and thinks he’ll miss something.  Another reason that he loves to scream is that Lydia doesn’t have to take a nap so he doesn’t have to either.

“What’s wrong monkey?” Stiles questions, rubbing soothing circles on Isaac’s back.  Isaac sobs louder, nuzzling into Stiles neck.  He lets out some muffled words, which Stiles cannot make out.  “Izzy, tell Papa what’s wrong?”

After a few more minutes of intense crying, Isaac pulls back so he’s looking his father in the face.  Stiles heart breaks at the sight of his son’s tear stained rosy cheeks, Stiles immediately dotting him with a litter of kisses.

“Don’t wanna miss birthday,” Isaac explains, looking at Stiles with terribly sad eyes.

“Don’t worry Izzy,” Stiles insists, grabbing Isaac’s wolf from the flood, his son grabbing it immediately.  “You are just going to take a quick nap and then when you wake up we’ll go get Lydia.  You will not miss Daddy’s birthday.”

Isaac, lip quivering, looks up at his father, his big blue eyes brimmed with tears.  “Pwomise?”

“Promise,” Stiles insists, moving toward the stairs.  Rubbing Isaac’s back he carries his sleepy boy upstairs, placing a kiss on the top of his head every other step.  “You don’t want to be sleepy when Daddy comes home, do you?”

Isaac shakes his head as they enter Isaac’s bedroom.  The room is painted a bright blue, with a bat mobile toddler bed against the back wall.  Stiles wishes he had such a cool bed when he was a kid.  He’s also happy that his obsession with superheroes rubbed off on both his kids.  Isaac loves batman almost as much as Stiles, and Lydia sometimes goes on a thirty minute tangent about who her favorite avenger is.

Stiles expertly changes Isaac into his Spiderman pajamas, tucking him in next to his Wolf.  After placing a kiss on Isaac’s cheek, he tries to leave, but is stopped by a hand gripping his wrist.

“Story Papa?”

Isaac always wants a story before taking a nap or going to bed, so this isn’t surprising.  “What story do you want?”

Isaac thinks for a long moment, his brows furrowing, and a little bit of tongue sticking out from between his lips.  “Wedding.”

Stiles chuckles and settles down next to his son in the bed.  Both of his children for some reason rather stories from Stiles and Derek’s life over the traditional fairy tales.  The story of Derek and Stiles’ wedding is a favorite.

“Well this happened eight long years ago, on a rainy Saturday.  Daddy and I had planned on having our wedding outside on this beautiful meadow, but of course it started raining…”

“Oh no,” Isaac whispers, like he always does at this part.

“And it didn’t just rain, it poured with thunder and lightning.  Papa was so upset, I cried my eyes out, but Daddy just hugged me and told me over and over that rain on a wedding day is good luck.  So we decided to have out wedding inside where we were going to have dinner.  Uncle Scott, Aunt Kira, Uncle Boyd, and Aunt Erica helped and made the hall so pretty.”

“Yeah!” Isaac claps his hands excitedly.

“Papa was so happy, but also really nervous.  Which is why ten minutes before he had to walk the isle I spilled juice (wine) on my tux.”

Isaac sucks in a sharp breath.

“But, Miss Melissa was there and saved the day.  She got the stain out like magic, and reassured me that everything will be okay.  After all that my wedding was perfect.  Daddy was sooooo handsome, and he even cried when he said his vows, even though he’ll never admit it.  That night Daddy and Papa kissed and danced and lived happily ever after.”

“Then Lyd and Izzy,” Isaac yawns, eyes heavily shutting.

“Yes then the most perfect babies Lydia and Isaac came to live with Daddy and Papa and made their happily ever after so much better.”

Stiles places another kiss on his son’s head, Isaac quietly snoring away.

***

When Stiles picks Isaac up he always comes running to Stiles super excited to come home.  Lydia is a different story.  Instead of waiting in the car like all the other parents Stiles always has to get out with Isaac and pull Lydia away from her friends.  And she has a lot of them.

Right now she’s talking to three other little girls, each one looking at her as if she’s a goddess.  Stiles laughs, plucking his daughter up before she can protest.  He quickly waves at Lydia’s teacher, making sure she knows that he picked her up, and rushes toward the car.  Isaac bounces behind, while Lydia waves goodbye to her countless followers.

“Lyd,” Isaac cheers, as Stiles buckles Lydia into her car seat.  “Papa say we make cards!”

Stiles smiles at his son’s enthusiasm as he plucks him off the ground, placing him into his car seat.

“Are we making Daddy cards for his birthday?”

“Yes princess,” Stiles explains, starting the car.  Glancing in the mirror quickly, Stiles sees a huge radiant smiles form across her face.  Lydia then begins to kick her legs wildly, Stiles extremely glad that no one is in the passenger seat, because they would be pounded by her small kicks.

As he drives to the house he listens to his children chat in the back, discussing how they are going to decorate their cards.  Stiles is sure there is going to be a lot of glitter, paint, marker scribbles, and stickers.  And Stiles just smiles bigger.  He never thought that he’d be happy about cleaning up a mess, but he now knows that messes mean that his kids were having fun.

***

The kid’s cards turned out better than Stiles hoped.  They both drew pictures of Derek that are priceless, and Isaac even wrote “Happy Birthday Daddy” all by himself.  Stiles quickly tucks them into the bag which holds the present he bought for Derek, right as Isaac’s head shoots up.  Being a wolf cub Isaac can hear his father arrive before the human members of the family can.  Isaac runs to the door, followed by Lydia just as Derek opens the door.

“Daddy!” Both kids squeal with happiness.

Derek drops down to his knees instantly at the sound, scooping the two into his arms and spinning them around.  Stiles heart skips a beat at the sight.  Derek is the best father Stiles has ever seen.  He loves his kids more than anything and can practically speak tantrum.  No matter how loud the kids scream he can always stay calm and somehow figures out what they want.  Sometimes Stiles is jealous at the fact that Derek has pure fatherly instincts and how quickly he transformed into being a father.  It took stiles forever to figure it out.

Stiles would so often forget that Lydia was in the room and curse, or freak out when Lydia would cry.  Stiles didn’t even want to admit how many times he “braided” Lydia’s hair into huge knots and would have to call Melissa in a panic to help get the knots out.  But he’s figured it out now, more or less.

Stiles moves over to Derek as he places the children on the floor, leaning in and giving Derek a long kiss.

“How was your birthday so far?” Stiles asks, as he pulls away.

“It just got better,” Derek tells, giving Stiles another peck.

“Daddy I want kisses too!” Isaac cheers from the floor, his hands pulling on Derek’s pant leg.  Derek is still in his uniform, badge on his chest.  When Derek chose to become an officer, Stiles was worried at first, but soon calmed down after realizing that he’s being stupid.  His husband is a werewolf. He can take care of himself.  And anyway his dad, the sheriff can watch over him, and vice versa.

Derek laughs, bending down, littering Isaac’s face with kisses.  He then does the same to Lydia, each one smiling from ear to ear.  “Daddy,” Lydia starts.  “Guess what?!”

Derek smiles.  His smile is one that was born the day the two brought Lydia home.  Of course Derek smiled at Stiles, but this smile was different.  This smile said, “I love my kids.”  “What?”

“Papa said we gonna go to a fancy restaurant!”

Derek already knows this.  The surprise party is after, and the kids do not know.  If they did Stiles is sure one would blab.  He plans on telling them right before it happens, so they have no chance to spoil the surprise.

“Really?”

Lydia nods.

“She’s right, which means, you need to go take a quick shower so we can go,” Stiles says as he pushes Derek toward the stairs.  “I don’t want to be late.”

Derek huffs, but lets Stiles push him to the bottom of the stairs, the wolf climbing the rest of the way on his own.

***

“Don’t cry,” Stiles hushes, walking back and forth, rubbing Isaac’s back.  He has his face burred in the neck of Stiles’ shirt, tears staining his right shoulder.  “It’s okay.”  He walks back and forth in the room, trying to get Isaac to stop crying as Lydia sits on Isaac’s bat mobile bed, headphones in watching an episode of Teen Titans on the family IPad.

“You need some help?”

Stiles spins around and lets out a loud sigh, as Isaac cries louder.  Derek is standing in the doorway, all dressed and ready to go, while Stiles is still in messy clothes, with tear’s soaking his shirt.  Derek’s wearing a formal light blue button up, with black slacks, which really show off his ass.  Stiles can’t help, but take a quick glance as he enters the room.

“Yes please.”

Derek reaches and grabs Isaac from Stiles, bouncing him up and down.  “What happened?” Derek coos in his baby voice.

“Someone does not want to change,” Stiles explains.

As soon as Stiles went to take Isaac’s shirt off he started to bawl.  There was no reason why he did it.  Stiles knows he’s probably tired or over excited, and that Derek will be able to calm him down.

“I’ll get this one into his clothes,” Derek says, kissing the crown of Isaac’s head.  “You think you can handle Lydia?”

“Yep,” Stiles answers, giving Derek a quick kiss, handing him Isaac .  He then moves to the bed, and plucks up Lydia.  She doesn’t even acknowledge him, instead, placing the IPad on Stiles’ shoulder, so she can get a better angle.

Stiles moves quickly to Lydia’s room, which is the next door over.  Lydia’s room is painted a light purple, with a canopy sticking out from the back wall.  Lydia’s room is a mixture of baby dolls, princesses, fairies, superheroes, and wolves.  In the middle of Lydia’s bed is the stuffed animal Stiles and Derek gave to her the day they adopted her.  It’s a fox, which she’s named Red.  It was the first gift Lydia got from her dads and it is her favorite.  Lydia doesn’t carry the fox around like Isaac does with his wolf, but she does love it and need it to sleep.

A not so fond memory is when Stiles, Derek, and Lydia visited Peter and Malia.  It was a few months after they had adopted Lydia and the family was planning on spending the day with Peter and Malia.  They spent more time there then they thought and decided just to stay the night, instead of driving the three hours home in the pitch black.  This was a mistake.  Lydia was fine until she realized that her stuffed animal wasn’t brought.  She cried and cried and cried herself to sleep around 3:00am.  It was the worst night Derek and Stiles ever experienced.

Stiles places Lydia on her bed, his daughter’s eyes still glued to her episode.  Stiles smiles fondly at her, twisting around and grabbing her three outfits.  Lydia is particular about her clothes, and always wants to pick them out herself.  When Lydia does she always looks like a mess, which is why Stiles and Derek always lay out a few options for her to pick from.  This way she think she is picking them out herself.

As Stiles lays the clothes out on the bed, Lydia’s eyes flick off the screen.  She tosses the IPad away from her, Stiles catching it luckily, and crawls toward the outfits.  Stiles shakes his head and places the IPad down on Lydia’s dresser, as his daughter looks over the dresses.

The first one is white with black polka dots, which Lydia throws to the floor quickly.

“Lydia do not throw your dresses on the floor,” Stiles tells, picking the dress up.

“Papa that dress is ugly,” Lydia explains, looking over the next dress.  This one has a pink top with a white ruffled skirt.  Stiles knows that Lydia doesn’t actually think the dress is ugly, it’s just that she doesn’t want to wear it tonight.

“If you don’t like the dress tell me and I’ll put it away,” Stiles explains, as he hangs the discarded dress up.  “No throwing.”

Lydia listens and instead of throwing the pink and white dress, she just points at it and happily grabs the last dress.  This one is light blue, with sparkles on the skirt.  Stiles was hoping she’d pick this one.  Lydia’s pale skin against the light blue causes her red hair and hazel eyes to pop.

Stiles changes her into the dress quickly, Lydia picking out white sandals to wear on her feet.

“Lyds,” Stiles tells.  “I got to go get changed.  Can you go help you Dad get Isaac ready?”

Lydia nods and runs out of the room.

***

Derek finally calms Isaac down after twenty more minutes of crying, after he goes downstairs and gets Wolfie.  Now Isaac is happily kicking his feet on his bed, watching as Derek rummages through Isaac’s drawers.  Derek didn’t realize, but Stiles hadn’t picked out clothes for Isaac yet, which means that Derek has to pick them out for him.  Derek hates doing this because he never knows what to pick out.  Stiles is the one with fashion sense, not him.

Derek never even liked children before he adopted Lydia.  And now he still doesn’t like any children that are not those from members of his pack, or his own.  Other kids are brats.

Just as Derek is pulling out a shirt, which he hopes will do for tonight a voice chirps behind him.

“No Daddy.”

Derek spins and spots Lydia, all pretty in a blue dress.  Derek still doesn’t know how he got so lucky to have such amazing kids.  Lydia is so smart and Isaac is so affectionate.

“You don’t like the shirt?”

“No.  Isaac has to look pretty and fancy cause it a fancy restaurant.  And I look pretty and Isaac is my little brother so he has to too.”  With that Lydia runs to the drawer and pulls out a light green button up and hands it to Derek.

“Thank you princess,” Derek tells.

The shirt is nice, but soft, and will go perfectly with his khakis.  Derek and Stiles may have a little fashion designer on their hands.

“Okay pup,” Derek sings, standing in front of Isaac.  “Let’s get changed.”

Isaac enthusiastically throws his arms up and lets Derek change him into his new shirt.  Derek then moves to the pants and begins to take them off.

“Daddy, do you think I can have chicken nuggets?” Isaac asks as Derek buttons the wolf cub’s pants.

“Yes, I think that can be arranged,” Derek says with a smile.

“Can I have spaghetti with red sauce?” Lydia asks from behind.

“Yes you can.”

Lydia makes a pleased noise at this, but then gasps.  Isaac’s face blanches, as the little wolf jumps into Derek’s arms.  Confused Derek turns around and spots Lydia pulling one of her Barbie dolls out from Isaac’s toy box.  Isaac does this sometimes.  He will take Lydia’s toys.  He doesn’t do it to be malicious, he just likes the toys and puts them in his box.  Derek thinks he does this because his biological father (Derek really hates thinking of that man as Isaac’s father) never gave him toys.

Lydia’s parents had died in a car accident when she was ten months old, meaning Lydia pretty much lived her whole life in the orphanage.  Derek and Stiles never had to worry about other parents.  But Isaac’s dad is still alive.  He’s in prison now, but when he gets out Derek doesn’t know what he’s going to do.  Isaac is legally their son, but he cannot fathom thinking of that man walking free on the Earth, maybe planning on hurting his son again.  But Derek will deal with that when the time comes.  Isaac will be in his late teens by then and will probably have a say in what to do.

“Dad Isaac took my doll!” Lydia screams, stomping her feet.  “He always does this he’s a baby and he always takes my things.  This is mine!”

Isaac starts crying again, holding onto Derek tightly.

“And he’s a cry baby!”

“Lydia do not say that about your brother!” Derek barks, Lydia closing her mouth.

She slowly opens her mouth and adds, “He stole my doll.”

Derek huffs.  “I know, but you cannot call your brother those things.  Okay?”

Lydia nods, clutching the Barbie to her chest.

Pulling Isaac away from his chest, Derek looks into his son’s red watery eyes.  “Isaac you cannot steal your sister’s toys.”

“No steal,” Isaac chokes out.  “Twade.”

“What do you mean trade?”

Isaac doesn’t answer, instead he continues to cry, his breaths turning into hiccups.  “Calm down,” Derek murmurs, rubbing his face against his sons.  Scenting always calms Isaac down and it works in this case, Isaac basking in the attention.  Derek loves scenting his son, and loves catching his son rubbing his face on or giving quick licks to his sister or Stiles.

“What do you mean trade monkey?”

Isaac takes in a deep breath, and begins, “I wanted to play with my action figures and I wanted to partner them up, but I don’t have enough girls so I twaded Antman for Lydia’s doll.”

“You put Antman in Lydia’s room?”  Derek asks, thinking about how sweet Isaac was, trading his action figure for Lydia’s doll.

Isaac nods, glancing at Lydia.  Derek knows how much Isaac cares about Lydia’s opinion and hopes that Lydia will not be mad.

“If you want you can have my Barbie that I got last Christmas,” Lydia tells.  “I cut her hair and now she looks silly.  I don’t like her anymore.”

“Really?!” Isaac perks up and starts bouncing.

“Yep,” Lydia says looking down at the doll in her hands.  “But you can’t have this one, she’s pretty.”

With that Lydia races out of the room and before Derek can even move, she comes running back with Isaac’s Antman doll in one hand, and her Barbie in the other.  The Barbie is naked, with hair missing from half her head, but as soon as Isaac sees the doll his eyes light up.  Lydia tries to give both dolls to him, but instead of taking them Isaac wraps his arms around her waist and squeezes tight.

“Dank you!” He cheers.  Isaac then grabs the Barbie and Antman toy.  Isaac tosses Antman into his toy box and sticks the Barbie in the air.  “Look Daddy!”

Derek chuckles and mock gasps at the doll.  “Wow, Isaac that was really nice of your sister to give you that doll.”

“She dah best sister.  I gonna use the dolly and she going to be a superhero too.”

Derek is so proud of his two kids and how thoughtful and loving they are.  He cannot wait to tell Stiles about this.  He truly has the best children ever.

***

“That is precious,” Stiles says, after hearing about what happened earlier.  “Lydia is so kind to Isaac, we were so lucky adopting two beautifully generous children.”

Derek nods as Stiles kisses Derek on the cheek.  Every kiss is like their first.  Derek cannot fathom that they’re married and have two children.

“We’re here,” Derek announces as he pulls into the lot of the restaurant.  The restaurant is new in town, and apparently very fancy.  Derek told Stiles that he didn’t have to spend so much money on him for his birthday, but Stiles insisted that the birthday of his husband is an important day which should be celebrated at a fancy restaurant.

Derek parks the mini-van, Derek cannot believe he has a mini-van, and jumps out of the car, ready to help the kids out of their seats.  Lydia is already unbuckled when he gets to the passenger doors.  Isaac, whose on Stiles side, is patiently waiting to be unbuckled, Isaac still unaware on how to unbuckle himself.  Stiles unbuckles Isaac and lifts him into his arms, Isaac holding tightly to Stiles shirt.  Isaac is still uncomfortable being around large groups of people.

Lydia allows Derek to help her out of the van, but does not want to be held.  She is a “big girl” she announces, but does allow Derek to her hand as they enter the restaurant.  The restaurant is big, and packed.  Derek assumes it is because it is a Friday night.  If Stiles hadn’t made a reservation they would have never gotten a table.

Stiles starts toward the hostess to tell her that they’ve arrived, but is stopped by Isaac’s whimpering.  Isaac is not happy about the packed house, and Derek can hear his elevated heart rate.

“Here,” Derek tells, letting go of Lydia’s hand.  “I’ll take him while you talk to the hostess.”

Stiles nods and hands Isaac over, giving him a quick kiss on the head before moving toward the hostess.  Derek holds Isaac tightly and moves over to a bench where those who are waiting for a table sit.  There are benches littered all over the entrance, each filled by people.  Luckily this bench is pushed into a corner and is blocked by two large fern plants.  Lydia skips behind Derek and sits next to him after he takes a seat.

“Isaac look at me pup,” Derek whispers.

Isaac makes a whimpering noise, but complies, looking up at Derek with his big blue eyes.

“What’s the matter?”  Derek knows the answer, but Stiles insists that making Isaac and Lydia say their worries out loud, helps them deal with them.

“Too many people,” Isaac whispers, his eyes darting around.  Isaac’s view is blocked by the plants, which seems to be helping calm him down.  His heart rate lowers slightly, but it is still beating too quickly for Derek’s liking.

“It’s okay,” Derek tells.  “Izzy, what’s Daddy?”

“Wolf.”

Derek smiles at the answer.  “Yes, but what kind of wolf?”

“Alpha.”

“And what does that mean?”

“Daddy protect the pack and scare away baddies.”

Derek gives Isaac a big kiss on the nose for that.  “Right baby.  And I will never let anything happen to you, your sister, and Papa.”

Lydia, who must have been listening, chirps, “Yeah, and I’ll kick anyone’s butt who tries to hurt my little brother.”

Isaac perks up at this statement, his eyes moving to Lydia.

“See Isaac,” Derek tells.  “Your sister and I both have your back.”

“And me,” Stiles adds.  Stiles stands in front of the bench, looking down at the bench with love in his eyes.  “Our table’s ready.”

Stiles takes Isaac from Derek, and the family walks toward their table.  Stiles is the best.  Their table is in a private back room, completely isolated from the rest of the restaurant.  It eases Derek’s mind knowing that Isaac won’t be so nervous.

Lydia takes the seat next to Derek, while Isaac sits across from her, next to Stiles.  The kids color on the provided coloring mat, quietly talking between the two of them.  Stiles and Derek talk between themselves, holding hands, and basking in the other’s attention.  Derek and Stiles never really get alone time, and even though the kids are here, the two bask in the time they have together.  Right now there are no problems, no rival packs, no one else in the world besides Derek, Stiles, and their kids.

This tranquility persists until the food comes.  Then they’re sweet dinner turns into chaos.  The kids both order chicken fingers and French fries, Stiles gets a fish he cannot remember the name of, and Derek orders steak, of course.  It starts out well until Isaac decides that there is something wrong with his chicken fingers and wants the ones on Lydia’s plate instead.  And Lydia is not having it.

“No!” Lydia hollers, swatting away Isaac’s hand as he reaches for one of her fries.  “These are my fries.”

“Isaac eat from your own plate,” Derek tells, as he shoves a forkful of steak into his mouth.

Isaac doesn’t seem to hear him, or doesn’t care, because he immediately reaches for a strip of Lydia’s chicken.

“No!” Lydia screams.  “Daddy, Papa, Isaac is taking my food.  Tell him to eat his own food.”

Stiles sighs, placing a forkful of fish back onto his plate.  “Izzy please eat your own food.”

“No.”  Isaac pouts and crosses his arms, looking down at his barely touched plate with anger.

“Isaac you and your sister are eating the same thing,” Stiles insists.

“I want Lyd’s,” he explains, pointing toward her plate.  “It better.”

Derek chuckles, at his four year old’s reasoning.  Because Lydia has the food it must be better.

“Isaac eat your own food please,” Stiles says.

“No!”

Stiles lets out an annoyed huff, laying his head in his hands.  His children really know how to ruin a perfect dinner.

“Well I think your food looks delicious,” Derek insists, grabbing a piece of chicken from Isaac’s plate.  He quickly throws it into his mouth, and exaggeratedly chomps on the piece.  Finishing his piece he reaches down and tries to grab another.

“No,” Isaac laughs, hitting Derek’s hand away.  “My food Daddy.”

Isaac begins to shove food into his mouth, making pleased noises, just like Derek had.

“I just couldn’t help myself, it looks so good.”

Isaac and Lydia sit silently, eating happily for the rest of the meal.  Stiles looks at Derek with immense love in his eyes after that.  Derek is so amazing with children.  Stiles was about to throw a tantrum of his own, but Derek stayed cool and knew exactly how to get around a four year old’s logic.

***

“Ms. White says that I read the best out of anyone in the class,” Lydia brags from the back seat of the car.

The rest of the dinner had gone smoothly, after Isaac’s infatuation with Lydia’s food was sorted out.  The kids enjoyed themselves, and Stiles could tell that Derek really loved that he got to spend quite time with his family.  Derek pulls out of the parking lot of the restaurant, and Stiles can’t contain his excitement for Derek’s surprise.

“That’s great sweetie,” Derek tells, smiling from ear to ear, obviously proud of his daughter.  “It’s probably because Papa spends extra time reading you stories each night.”

Lydia is an excellent reader, but at night prefers to be read to by either Stiles or Derek.  Unlike Isaac though who usually falls asleep in the middle of his bedtime story, Lydia always asks for at least two, and usually gets them.  How can Stiles and Derek say no to their perfect little genius?

“Papa does the voices the bestest,” Lydia insists.

“What am I not good at them?” Derek asks, mockingly hurt.

“Daddy do voices best,” Isaac squeals from his car seat, kicking his legs excitedly.

“Traitor!” Stiles hollers, the entire car bursting out in laughter.

Lydia starts going off on a tangent about all the different games she plays at recess, holding Isaac and Derek’s attention.  Well, half of Derek’s attention, he is driving.  Lydia’s story gives Stiles the perfect opportunity to text Laura.

**On our way home.  I’m going to tell the kids what is happening and then send them in first.  Then Derek will walk in with me.  Is everything ready?  Do you guys have the cake?  Is it obvious you guys are there?  Where are the cars?**

Stiles, legs shaking nervously, waits for the answer.  What happens if they finished dinner too early?  Maybe organizing this surprise party was too much for him.  What happens if it’s horrible?  Derek deserves the best birthday, what happens if Stiles cannot give it to him.

Derek must sense his nervousness, because he immediately places his hand on Stiles legs, squeezing it reassuringly.  He sends Stiles a quick smile before focusing back on the road.  Stiles takes in a deep breath, and calms his mind.  This party is going to be great.

**Everyone’s here and the decorations are all up.  Scott brought the cake and it looks delicious.  Cora will be waiting by the door for the kids, and we will make sure she is out of sight.  All the shades are closed and we covered out scents so he won’t be able to smell us.  I made sure the cars are all hidden on the access road so you guys won’t be able to see them.  Calm down Stiles we have everything under control.  He is going to be super surprised.**

Stiles exhales, this is going to work out.  Stiles is going to somehow keep Derek occupied while he quietly explains what is happening to the kids.  Stiles will send the kids in, and knows that they’re be kept busy by Cora.  Their Aunt Cora is one of their favorite people and will most definitely do what she says and hide.

Derek pulls down the street that leads to their house, Stiles trying to keep himself calm.  As they pull up upon the house, Stiles cannot help, but shut his eyes, scared that them being there is totally evident.  Peaking slowly Stiles spots no cars, tracks, or anything that would make Derek suspect anything.  The house looks exactly how they left it.  This is actually going to work.

Derek pulls the car into its usual spot, clicking the button on the real view mirror, opening to two back doors.  Lydia pops out of her seat, and leaps from the car, excitedly hopping up and down.  Isaac waits again, Derek unbuckling him and carrying him in his arms.

Derek begins to move toward the house, Stiles brain racing.  He wants the kids to be inside when they all yell surprise, he needs to distract Derek.

“Derek babe,” Stiles calls, stopping Derek in his tracks.  “Do you think you could look in the car for Isaac’s fireman jacket?  It’s been missing for a week and I swore the last place I saw it was in the third row.  Do you think you could look?  Maybe you can find it.”

Derek nods, handing Isaac to Stiles.  Derek is seriously the best.

Stiles waits for Derek to open the car door, and then bends down, placing Isaac on the floor.

“Okay guys I’m going to let you in on a secret, but you have to be very quiet.  Can you do that?”

Isaac and Lydia nod fiercely.

“Well Papa threw Daddy a surprise party, so I need you two to go inside, be very quiet, and do what Aunt Cora tells you.”

The kids jump up and down excitedly and rush into the house.  The door closes quietly behind them, obviously Cora or someone else trying to keep the surprise party a surprise.  Stiles exhales deeply, slowly twisting around.  Did Derek see the kids enter the house?  Did Derek hear him?  Luckily Derek is still digging around in the car, searching for the missing jacket.

Letting out a loud huff, Derek angrily hits a seat, obviously annoyed that he cannot find the jacket.  “Are you sure Isaac didn’t leave it at your dad’s?”

Isaac actually had.

“You might be right,” Stiles answers.  “I’ll call him tomorrow and ask his if it’s there.”

Derek exits the car, closes the door, and moves toward Stiles.  Stiles waits for Derek allowing him to close the gap so they are soon chest to chest.  They stand like that for a while, Stiles and Derek listening intently to the sound of their combined breathing and heart rate.  Derek closes the gap, placing a kiss atop Stiles head.

Keeping his lips against Stiles hair, Derek murmurs, “This has been a great birthday, thank you.”

Stiles smiles from ear to ear, leaning up placing a kiss on Derek’s lips.

“You deserve only the best.”

Derek blushes, something Stiles can only make Derek do.  Stiles takes Derek’s hand and leads him to the door, Stiles bursting with excitement inside.  Stiles pauses and allows Derek to open the door, his werewolf husband taking the first step into the dark house.

“Surprise!”

***

Derek was stunned, surprised, and overjoyed.  He’d never admit it, but Stiles was sure he say some tears.  He loved the unity of his pack, surrounding him with love and togetherness.  Derek loved the feeling of being Alpha, being surrounded by his betas.  Technically Laura wasn’t his beta, she was another Alpha who decided to never make a pack, but having his eldest sister with him made Derek happy.  The kids were also so happy.  Isaac didn’t quit understand the idea of the surprise party, and continues hiding and jumping out yelling surprise at Derek.  Every time Derek fakes being surprised and lifts Isaac into the air, littering his face with kisses.  Isaac thinks it’s the best game and as soon as he’s put back on the ground he runs into a different room to hide, waiting for Derek to walk by so he can surprise him.

Right now Stiles, Derek, Kira, and Scott are standing around their kitchen island, chatting.

“Kira, want some wine?” Stiles questions, spotting a glass of water in her hand.  He knows that Scott and her drove with Laura, meaning that both Scott and her could drink.  And Kira usually enjoys a glass of red wine.

Kira shakes her head.

“A beer?”

“I’m good with water.”

“Oh come on Kira,” Stiles says, thinking about the last time he saw Kira drink.  “You haven’t drank the last three times we went out.”

Kira doesn’t say anything, instead taking a sip of her water.

“What are you pregnant?” Stiles jokes.

Stiles wasn’t expecting the reaction he gets.  Kira chokes on her water, spitting it back into her glass.

“Wait you’re pregnant?!” Stiles hollers, glancing between Scott and Kira.  “Scotty are you going to be a dad?”

Scott blushes, looking down.  Derek puts an arm around Stiles, joining his husband in the death stare he’s giving Scott, waiting for an answer.

“We… we only told my mom,” Scott answers.  “We were waiting for the right time… we…”

“You thought the pack shouldn’t know?!” Stiles says, loudly.  “Scotty I’m your best friend, you are the first person I told when we decided to adopt Lydia.”

Scott keeps his eyes down.  “Sorry we just didn’t want to jinx it.”

“Fine, fine,” Stiles laughs.  “I get it.”

“How far along are you?” Derek questions from behind.

“Two months,” Kira answers, instinctively placing her hand over her belly.

“Two months!” Stiles yells.  “You’ve been pregnant for two months and didn’t tell me?!  Calm, calm, it’s fine I understand.”  Stiles pulls himself together, getting over the “betrayal”.

“We have to make an announcement, tell everyone!” Stiles hops up and down, resembling one of his kids when they get excited.  “If you want?”  Stiles realizes that he is not the one who is pregnant and doesn’t have the right to announce their secret.

“It’s about time,” Kira answers, rubbing her non-existent stomach.

“Fine,” Scott adds.  “But, I’m doing the announcement.  It is my baby.”

Stiles happily calls everyone into the kitchen, Scott rolling his eyes at his best friend’s excitement.  Erica and Boyd come in from the living room, Boyd holding his seven year old daughter, Helen.  Helen is a perfect mixture of Boyd and Erica.  She has light brown skin, with black kinky hair, with the same volume Erica’s always has.  She’s shy and quiet around people outside the pack, resembling Boyd’s demeanor, but when she’s with her cousins or pack members, she is a ball of energy and outgoing.

Cora and Laura follow the Erica and Boyd into the kitchen, Isaac tucked into Cora’s arms.  Cora is the obvious favorite aunt, which is why Stiles isn’t surprised that his little werecub went to Cora for affection and not him.  Stiles is with Isaac every day, Cora isn’t.

Peter and Malia join the group next, Malia’s eyes glued to her phone.  Malia is twelve years of age and is usually always glued to her phone.  Malia used to be a great fun loving cousin who enjoyed playing with her cousins (well technically the kids ae her second cousins), but after she turned twelve she decided that she was now a tween, which means that she shouldn’t be playing with such babies.  Everyone knows this is a phase, one that they all hope will pass soon.  Tween Malia is snarky, spoiled, bratty, Malia.

Lastly Melissa and the Sheriff move into the kitchen, Lydia skipping with them, holding onto Melissa’s hand.  At the sight of Derek, Lydia lets go of Melissa and skips toward her Daddy, arms raised.  Derek happily lifts her up, situating her on his hip.

“What’s up?” Erica questions, running a hand through Helen’s hair.  Helen seems to be falling asleep, which makes sense it being past all the kid’s bedtimes.  It was decided that the Alpha’s birthday was a special enough occasion for the kids to stay up past their bedtime.

“Well,” Scott begins, taking in a big gulp of air.  “We didn’t really want to announce this here, at Derek’s birthday and steal the spotlight, but Kira and I have an announcement.  We are expecting a baby.  Kira is two months pregnant!”

The room erupts in cheers and hollers, everyone extremely excited.  Melissa is beaming, even though she already knew, telling how happy she is to be having another grandchild.  Helen and Lydia clap excitedly at the news, imploring their Aunt Kira immediately to have a girl.

The only one who doesn’t seem to be happy is Isaac who has dislodged his head from the crook of Cora’s neck and is looking around the room confused.

“Are you excited?” Cora asks, bouncing Isaac up and down.

“Why excited?” Isaac asks, looking around the room.

Stiles smiles at his son, moving to stand next to Cora.

“Because my silly little wolf,” Stiles starts, tickling Isaac’s belly.  “You’re getting a new cousin.”

Isaac’s eyes widen at this.  “Where!?”  Isaac’s eyes move across the room, looking for the new cousin.

“Monkey,” Stiles laughs.  Isaac reaches for Stiles, Cora handing him over willingly.  “Your new cousin isn’t here yet.  He or she is growing in Aunt Kira’s belly.”

Isaac’s eyes grow bigger than Stiles has ever seen them get.  Stiles at this moment realizes that Isaac has never seen a pregnant woman.  He and Lydia were both adopted and they weren’t here or even alive when Erica was pregnant with Helen.  Lydia’s art teacher at her school is expecting, which has exposed her to pregnancy.  How does he explain this to Isaac?  Will Isaac think that he’s not really Stiles and Derek’s son because he was adopted?  This has worried Stiles for a long time.  Both Isaac and Lydia now they were adopted, but Stiles fears that they’re one day feel different because of it.

Luckily Stiles has the best husband in the world who comes to his rescue.  Stiles didn’t even hear Derek creep up behind him, Lydia still in his arms, but before Stiles can say anything, Derek has his hand on Stiles back.

“Izzy there are different ways for daddies, papas, and mommies, to have babies.  One way is what Papa and I did was to adopt beautiful perfect babies like Lydia and you.  Another way is for a mommy to give birth to a baby.  When this happens a mommy and a daddy love each other so much that a baby grows in the mommy’s belly.  It stays in there for nine months and then comes into the world.”

Isaac hangs on his fathers every word.  “Auntie Kira has a baby in her belly?”

Derek nods, “Yep.”

“Wow,” Isaac whispers, placing his head down on Stiles’ shoulder, mesmerized by the new information.

***

Derek and Stiles lay on their bed, Lydia and Isaac laying between them.  The two are both awake, clutching their stuffed animals.  Everyone has gone home, Stiles, Derek, Isaac, and Lydia now in pajamas ready to go to bed.  Derek and Stiles allowed their kids to sleep in their bed tonight, Derek loving the idea of being surrounded by his family.

“Derek,” Stiles whispers, as he places a kiss to Derek’s head.  “I still haven’t given you your present.”

“Mmmm,” Derek murmurs, as Stiles crawls off the bed, moving to their combined closet where Stiles hid the present.

Excited to give Derek the gift, Stiles bounces back to the bed, plopping the wrapped box on their bed.  This gets the kid’s attention, their handmade cards atop the box.  Lydia sits up instantly, grabbing her pink card and shoving it into Derek’s face.

“Daddy I made you this!”

Derek smiles at the card, taking it from his daughter.  The construction paper card’s front has the words, _Happy Birthday_ , written in marker with a glitter pen drawing of balloons underneath.  Inside the card is a picture Lydia drew of the family.  Derek smiles as he runs his eyes over the crayon version of himself, red eyes glaring.  Stiles is holding his hand, with Lydia and Isaac next to them.

“I love it,” Derek tells, placing a kiss atop Lydia’s head.

Isaac happily hands his card over next, bouncing up and down with excitement.  Isaac’s card is green with the words, _Happy Birthday Daddy_ , written on the front.  Okay, some letters are backwards and the _B_ looks like an 8, but Isaac’s four and for a four year old the writing is amazing.  Inside the card is a lot of scribbles and little drawings.  Derek’s favorite is a big black blob that he can immediately identify as a portrait of him in his Alpha form.  There are two red dots and a swirl which Derek guesses is supposed to be a tail.

“Wolf,” Isaac explains pointing to the blob.  “Daddy wolf.”

“It looks exactly like Daddy,” Stiles laughs.  Isaac grins ear to ear, proud of himself.

“I love your card,” Derek tells, giving him a kiss.  “I’m going to put these on my night table so I can see them when I wake up every morning.”  This makes the kids smile with pride as Derek places the cards where he said.  He props them up against the picture he has on the night stand.  It’s a picture of Isaac, Lydia, and Stiles making a sandcastle on the beach.  Derek took the picture and it’s one of his favorites of his family.  It is not staged, no one is looking at the camera, and everyone looks so happy.

“Don’t forget my present,” Stiles chirps, pushing the box toward Derek.  “It’s no hand drawn family portrait or Daddy wolf, but I think it’s pretty cool.”

Derek smiles, placing the present in his lap.  Slowly Derek unwraps the present, opening onto a brown box.  He then lifts the lid, eyes widening as he spots his present.

“It’s a photobook,” Stiles explains, as Derek takes the book out of the box.  “It has pictures in it from all of our big mile stones.”

Derek looks down at the cover intently.  The cover is a picture of the whole family standing on the front porch.  Lydia’s in Derek’s arms, while Isaac’s in Stiles.  Derek begins flipping through the pages.  There is one full of pictures from when they had just adopted Lydia, when Isaac came home with them.  Lydia’s first day at preschool, Isaac’s.  Lydia’s first day of kindergarten, her fifth and sixth birthdays, Isaac’s fourth birthday.   Pack dinners and cuddly puppy piles in the living room.

“You like it?”

Derek doesn’t answer, instead he places the precious book softly onto his lap, and engulfs his family in a big hug.

“It’s perfect.”

How did Derek get so lucky to be blessed with such a great family?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> LMK what you think.
> 
> Should I write more in this universe?  
> Please comment any ideas!
> 
> :)


End file.
